Thorn the Monkey
'' "I'm a natural at being a naturalist."'' -Thorn Thorn is an arbokinetic monkey created by Jaredthefox92. She is a radical extremist monkey who is believed to be affiliated with Terra, goddess of the Earth/Mobius thus granting her arbokinesis.She tries her best to preserve the earth, plant life, and all around ecosystem around her while shunning modern industrialization, as well as protesting for environmental protection.Unfortunately she is known for several acts of Eco-terrorism in protesting the rights of mother nature. Appearance "Nature is beauty." Thorn appears as a Mobian monkey with pale brown fur. She is seen wearing naturally made clothes made of plants such as a grass skirt, a grass top, and other clothing she can create with her mastery of plant life. She is known to walk barefoot and is believed to be able to interact and 'sense' the soil by doing so.Due to her relationship with plants she is known to literally spew vines and have sprouts of planets around her entire body, even so far as to have a small tree growing atop her head. Personality "You defy your 'mother' who has bestowed upon you so much!" ''-Thorn'' Thorn possesses a blunt, and direct demeanor.It is also known that she can be very condescending and often likes to point out the flaw of other's logic in a snide manner. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, as well as use her powers to 'protest' against those who would harm her precious ecosystem.It is known that she deeply cares for other life and the ecosystem, however sometimes she goes too far in her zeal to preserve the environment. Powers Much of Thorn's supernatural gifts revolve around her arbokinesis, and her natural 'green thumb.She can use her powers for a variety of purposes, from making natural food, shelter, and clothing for herself, to more combative purposes such as conjuring up weapons, beasts, and other types of dangerous things to get her point across. While often seen as weak in powers, Thorn's powers can be clearly underestimated. While not so powerful in urban environments in the jungle, suburbs, or forest she can become a queen when it comes to combat. She isn't shy about unleashing the wrath of mother nature upon her foes. Abilities Some more specific arbokinetic based abilities, combined with her own natural monkey like abilities include: Simeon reflexes and dexterity. Thorn is quite agile and able to multi-task as a primate. She is known to be able to leap too and fro from building to building as well, climb up trees, and even hang upside down! Vine entanglement. Thorn is not shy of entangling her opponents in either her naturally forming vines, or any plant like creature or construct she has around and literally constricting them, squeezing the life out of them until death. Skills *Jumping *Climbing *Gardening *Craftsmanship *Acrobatics Weaknesses Some of Thorn's weaknesses include, (but are not limited to): Fire This one is rather obvious, While Thorn is known to be capable of cooking with fire she is rather nervous around it than the usual person. Undoubtedly she is a poor match up for anyone wielding fire. Urban environments. Despite Thorn's ability to leap large distances and climb she is not at her best when fighting in urban areas that lack vegetation or fertile soil. She doesn't control fungi. Fungi are not plants by technical definition. Although she does have spores they're not fungus spores. Statistics: Quotes: *''"Protect the environment, or I'll kill you."'' *''"I would say, 'every rose has it's thorns', but this is clearly overstated and obviously you can tell how powerful I am now."'' *''"I can kill you in many, many very pretty ways." '' *''"I speak for the trees, I can hear their cries. I also can make you share their pain if you wish." '' *''"The body is comprised of around fifty, to seventy five percent of water. That would make your body good nutrients for my darlings." '' *''"It's Arbor Day!" ''(A funny quote she said before stabbing someone through the chest with a spear made of wood.) Trivia: *Thorn is clearly inspired by Poison Ivy from the DC universe. *Thorn may posses Asperger Syndrome, (now labled as High Functioning Autism), which is rare for females.Hence her obsessive nature with plants and relative anti-social demanor, as well as quirks. *It is believed that she also grows her grass skirts to wear. *Thorn maybe of 'Soumerican', or South American origins. She could be hispanic or not, but it is confirmed that she knows Spanish. Category:Archived